In the manufacturing process of TFT-LCDs, computerized accounting operates to track the technical process of panels, prevent loss and facilitate management. Once something fails in the computerized accounting, the following tracking and handling will face a lot of unnecessary troubles. However, in practical manufacturing processes, since the attachment position of Panel IDs often varies, it is often needed to adjust the angle of the reader based on a barcode scanning identification software to adapt to the variation. However, since the angle of the reader is generally fixed, the position and angle of the base table will have to be adjusted to aim the scanning head of the reader every time the attachment position of Panel IDs changes.
At present, since the reader is mounted in an inflexible way, it is uneasy to change the angle of the reader up and down and it is unfeasible to change the angle of the reader left and right; as a result the scanning head of the reader can only be aimed by adjusting the angle of the base table, leading to multiple times of adjustment and long time of operation if adjustment is required and thus affecting the manufacturing efficiency.